A Whole New World
by shinriaaa
Summary: [Set after ROTG and Frozen 2] After 300 years of isolation, Elsa met another Winter Spirit like her, and a Guardian of Fun that wants to take her into a whole new world, not knowing why Jack Frost wants her to became his other part, as a winter spirit. As the wind takes her to a new world with him, will she finally move on from her past?
1. One

_A/N Hello people! First time writing a fanfic here by the way, sooooo this happened after ROTG and Frozen 2 so SPOILER ALERT! Oh yes but yeah, I thought I could change Jack here and make him more mature than his usual fun and happy go lucky trait into a manlier one since he grew up physically._

_So welcome to the first chapter! Comments are appreciated also~ _

**-**

CHAPTER ONE

**JACK FROST**

It was the year 2019 as the world changed around him. Yes, it's been 7 years since they defeated Pitch Black and time is ticking so fast that he lost track of the world around him. The kids that used to believe in him are growing fast, they became teens as he felt his power strengthening his physical form and thus making him age physically from an 19 year old teen into a 25 year old or maybe older or younger than that. But, it made his arms and legs and body more bigger than his usual physique and he literally look like an adult.

But years of being alone rather than interacting with the guardians made him miserable each and every year. The fireworks in the sky made him lonely every New Year's Eve and it will remind him that a new year of loneliness and solitude will soon come and he _really_ hate it. It was all happiness and fun when they defeated Pitch Black before, but after a few years, he became so lonely that he caused harsh winters around the globe and not caring if it freezes or killed some people. But the Earth was slowly became too hot, glaciers and icebergs melting in the North and South Pole that he has no choice but to bring more harsher winters to the countries around the area.

He changed, so does what he looked like.

His usual hoodie changed into a formal navy blue long sleeve shirt that hugged his form with the first 3 buttons opened for he preferred the shirt more breathable, while his usual frost embodied in it, shining like glitters in the moonlight. His ragged brown pants before turned into a much more modern style, black skinny jeans without the ties that he had before, and he didn't wear any shoes or boots like he used to. He used to wear a long royal blue hooded cape around him that runs to his feet, with silver linings at its edges, and it really look good particularly around his figure.

He fastened his cloak in his neck as he grabbed his staff around the corner of his room in the North Pole, and came out. He was bored at the moment, and it's still Autumn and he has a few days to wait for Winter to come but still its still boring for him. Its not his season anyway, but there are places that needs snow too but generally, not this day.

"Oi Jack! I presume you're bored my boy?" North greeted him, he was holding a bunch of toys in his large hands as he stood before him with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, as always North," he forced a smile and the large man suddenly looked at him in curiousity. His large blue eyes darting around his figure, as North looked at him from head to toe, his eyes widening.

"You became more... mature? Oh boy, you grew up Jack! You became a man!" He put quickly put the all of the toys on the floor and bear-hugged the young man which surprised him. It has been a long time since North hugged him like this, but he still does not like it anyway.

"P-Put me down! North!" he let out a gasp as North put him down and as his booming voice ringed the place. "Jack is now a grown man!"

He groaned.

"Yeah right, I'm old and you're more of a old geezer already," he muttered and North turned to him with a wide smile.

"Jack, your powers made you age physically. You don't look like that scrawny boy I took here the first time and defeated Pitch! You've grown into a man, and thanks heavens!" North has his arms above his head, and Jack looked down on the floor remembering the time when he first came at this place.

He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Sure, he was a teenager when he first walked here while being tossed in a sack with all those celebrations and stuff with him becoming a Guardian. He sighed and leaned on his staff that is now much more smaller than him. He was now growing tall, too.

"T-Thanks heavens, what? What do you mean?" he said and averted his gaze unto the floor.

"Oh Jack," North held his shoulders and gestured some yetis to pick the toys at the floor. As the yetis came, North put his large arms around his shoulders and they started walking together towards his study. "I thought you knew about some myths in Norway about a certain spirit, who lives in a forest?"

"Yeah I got to visit there before, warned some kids not going north because there's frozen island I got to visit once and I also got to have some fun with the natives there in the forest- but what? A spirit? I never heard anything about a spirit."

North chuckled, "It just happens to distract the world once especially Mother Nature because its her spirits after all. She was frantic about it and Manny became, well, he's aware of it. But the distraction stopped after a day or so. I was startled also with it too, and yes, it is a long time ago. I know you already became a guardian that time but your memories are literally limited so you don't know anything except your past that you just knew 7 years ago."

North opened the door in his study and they came in. Piles of books, some inventions all over the place and a fireplace at the corner with a large christmas tree beside it. He marveled how North always made this room majestic, even though he already came in here a lot since he became a Guardian.

He picked a large book from the shelf and opened it, and Jack saw the title.

**_MAGICAL BEINGS AND MYTHS AROUND THE WORLD_**

North placed the large book in his table and flipped some pages obviously finding a specific page in the old large, leather book. His eyes gleamed in wonder as he curiously flipped every page, and Jack just stood beside the large, christmas tree, watching the old man.

"Aha! Here is it," North boomed around the room made him startle a little bit. He slowly walked towards him and looked at the page in which North showed him.

It was a woman with long white hair, it was not that white as his hair but it was lighter than the color of platinum blond. She was in a long white dress and he cannot see her true face because it was a drawing from before, it looks like a kid's drawing but anyways it looks like a rough sketch with some colors.

But, a mythical being like her intrigued him.

"Elsa," he breathed her name that's written on the page, with same labels of her as the _'Snow Queen'_, _'Fifth Spirit'_, and of course... 'Winter Spirit' which made him more curious. Another one like him? And a woman?

_Gods..._

"Yes! She's Elsa! I knew her since she was a child. I always give her some nice gifts even though she's a princess and a princess has lots of nice gifts already." North smiled widely.

And a princess? Doesn't it mean... she's human?

"She's a human, before?" Jack said, and North nodded at him.

"Elsa was a really a nice kid. I got to receive her letters with her sister when they are younger, but she stopped sending it when she's in her teens. I always know Pitch Black always haunted her in her teenage years. I always told Sandy to keep an eye on her, and let her dreams stronger than her fears. But she got rid of her fear when something powerful happened in her life." North said, sitting on a chair.

Jack was speechless. How could someone like her... a mere human turned into a spirit? And Pitch Black haunted her? He felt chills in his spine. No... he can't even protect her.

North noticed his silence and continued, "She has ice powers, it was powerful I know. But I didn't know you that time, Jack. You're a new spirit that time and merely wandering around the area. But, she overcome her fears and did well ruling as Queen in the kingdom of Arendelle that time until she became a spirit when she awakened the hidden spirits of the Enchanted Forest. And ever since, she became immortal and I didn't saw her ever since."

He stared at the page of the book the entire time, not knowing what to say or react. All these time, all these centuries living in isolation he didn't met her? Gods! If only they met before, or when she was a kid afraid of her powers, but it was all in the past. She was a spirit now.

But... where is she now?

Jack returned from his reverie and turned to look at North with his determined gaze, "I need to find her."

North laughed, a full laugh that resonated around the majestic room he was in. "Oh! Jack Frost, the Man in the Moon wants you too also! Go!"

He pouted in disbelief. He sometimes hated Manny, he always keep anything hidden from him while North always knew about it. "He told you? He didn't even told me!"

North stood up, "Jack, he told me because I know you're alone and winter is coming. You need some help from another winter spirit. Maybe you needed a little love, eh? So go now!"

Suddenly, a globe appeared in the large man's hand and he tossed it in a corner, revealing a colorful and powerful portal and the last thing he heard before he was shoved into the magical portal was North's booming voice.

"Make her happy Jack!"

And suddenly, he was now in the middle of the cold freezing ocean, without any help.

Gods damn it. Jack Frost felt the cold, it is freezing cold like the waters around him when he died in isolation without any help. Surely, years of being a guardian let him know how to swim in these rough waters but it was always his past that haunted him when he sees these chilly, freezing waters. He knows that he cannot die but he still staggered to go up in the surface and breathe. But something inside him wants him to stay in these waters forever, as he finally let his body relax in the depths of the ocean. He closed his eyes, and smiled.

_This is much more peaceful now._ He thought.

Before unconsciousness take over him, a hand held him and he opened his eyes. He stared at the blue cerulean orbs infront of him as slowly closed his eyes, his unconsciousness finally take over his emotions.


	2. Two

_A/N Welcome __to the second chapter! Comments, favorites and follows are appreciated! ~ (*︶*)_

_Btw I'll be posting this fic in AO3 today! _

**-**

CHAPTER TWO

**JACK FROST**

He opened his eyes groggily and he sat up, coughing as he felt his whole body wet with saltwater from the ocean. His hair was wet, and also his clothes. He thanked the heavens when he felt the staff beside him. He sighed.

_I _ _could__ have stayed there forever in those __cold _ _waters_, he thought. He looked up and saw the crytalline dome around him. Even the floor he was sitting on was made from pure ice crystal and he felt the magic in every bit of these blue to purple-ish gradient colored walls.

And it was familiar. He knows this place from before.

North of Arendelle, a hidden island that the native kids of the Enchanted Forest curiously wants to go because it contains magic and is a home to a certain spirit. Yes, he went here before but there's no one even living that time. But how the hell did he ended here?

"You know, submerging in the freezing waters of the Arctic Ocean isn't my type of death," a woman's voice distracted him and he quickly looked at the person behind him.

She was wearing a white crystal dress with some bluish to purple gradients in her long cape and edges, with her white colored leggings that hugged her figure. The upper part of her dress was covered with different kinds of diamond crystals. Her arms covered with a white fabric that hugged both of her arms. Her long platinum to white hair flow to her back that the blue crystal colored walls reflected, making it more bluish and whiter like his hair. Her blue dazzling eyes looked at him skeptically, and he realized, this woman, this breathtaking look of a woman saved him and literally brought him here. In Ahtohallan.

He recognizered her, she's the one he needs to meet. And North didn't even told him that she was that gorgeous, he cannot take his eyes off from her.

"Elsa, I finally met you." he stood up, and looked at her, and smiled. He noticed her cheeks reddened but it disappeared right after as she cleared her throat.

"What brings you in the middle of the ocean? And how did you know my name?" her voice sounded so beautiful, like it sounded like bells ringing and her aura so beautifully enchanting. He knows that she was a spirit, but her aura screams mythical and very pure and powerful.

And she has ice powers, like him.

_Oh goodness fate! Curse you North!_

He chuckled, "You are well known milady. You're a myth and I'm here to meet you because I was once like you, but it's been years since I became so isolated and right now I got a eternal job but I was bored this time for the next winter," he said and Elsa looked at him, her eyes widening.

"You're the same as me do you? I thought you're a mortal... that's why you didn't die?"

He nodded. He picked his staff and once again leaned on the stick, looking at her expectantly.

He grinned, "Oh let me introduce myself, I'm Jack Frost. The Guardian of Fun, the Winter Spirit and I bring winters around the world as part of my job. And I know you want to go out there too, see how much the world changed."

Her eyes softened and looked at him. He saw the sadness in her eyes, the sadness that the centuries of being isolated in the world in those blue cerulean eyes reflected in his. Though he already moved on how Time always let him suffer, how people around him die as their time runs off, especially when he remembered his memories he cannot even fathom how this woman experienced when she was once human until she became an immortal spirit.

She muttered enough for him to hear, a soft tear escaped her eye. "I-I cannot go out there. I live here, and here alone. Ever since I had this power, I grew to hate it but being a spirit, seeing my sister... I cannot forget how-" he cutted her off.

"Elsa." his baritone voice startled her and he finally saw the tears flowing from her eyes, and it turned to ice the moment it hit the floor.

"I cannot leave! I'm here for a reason. I'm a bridge to humankind and spirits, and I'm here to keep peace of Mother Earth's spirits. That's what I am." she finished, and Jack stood there dumbfounded.

If what North said was true, that Manny wants her to come with him, he needs to do it. Mother Earth knew already, if Manny wants this. Two beings that made up the world knew about everything and Manny being someone powerful too, wanting this to happen.

He felt his powers drying his clothes and hair as he walked towards her. She stepped back, cautiously avoiding him with eyes of fear. Though Pitch Black was now in the bottom pit of Hell, his fears are still here but as the Guardian of Fun, its his job to make everyone happy.

He stopped, two steps away from her. He smirked as he offered his hand and looked at her.

"Would you like have a short trip with me, Elsa?"

Elsa looked at his offered hand in silence for seconds and finally heaved out a sigh. Jack thought it was so long, she was fighting in her mind whether she would take his hand. She let out a small sad smile, like her grieving sadness slowly gone, realizing what this encounter means. She looked at him, and put her small feminine hands into his large, rough ones.

"It's alright right?" she whispered, and he smirked.

"Just a little alright," he replied, his voice teasing.

She removed her hands from his as he remembered her touch. It was warm, and full of power underneath it. It was soft, gentle and very small compared to his. He felt his cheeks redden at the thought of her.

_Oh for god's sake North._

Elsa turned around towards the big large doors and opened it to reveal a small full of ice sculptures. This place changed drastically, it was like a home, not like the one he visited before. She walked and he followed her, until they arrived outside to meet a large horse made of water.

She caressed the horse and laughed, "This is Nokk, the water spirit. He was bored and really insisted to go out there for a ride when we saw you in the water. Why are you in the middle of the ocean anyway?" she questioned him and he chuckled.

"North tossed me in the portal and maybe since this island was hidden in the eyes of humans, it just tossed me there." he said flatly, remembering North's last words before he tossed him in the portal. Elsa smiled, turning to look at the water horse.

"Maybe he sensed you coming here that's why. And who's North?"

"Looks like it," he replied. "And North is popularly known as Santa Claus, he said he always gives you gifts before."

Elsa's eyes light up, "You mean Santa? I always receive his gift every christmas!"

"Oh, he knows you very well."

"So..." Elsa paused. "He sent you here to find or meet me?"

He smiled, "Yes he is."

Silence engulfed them and they just stood there as Elsa was still caressing the horse when a small creature came to her, a blue creature that looks like a chameleon crawled towards her hands and she smiled sweetly at it.

"Oh Bruni, did Olaf took care of the Ice Palace? We have a visitor there soon." she said and the said creature looks at Jack.

Bruni looked at Jack with happiness then crawled towards him into his shoulders and he laughed when the creature licked his face.

"Oh Bruni likes you Jack!" Elsa said and finally Bruni stopped crawled back to the ground. She picked the creature up with admiration.

"Go to Olaf and prepare my castle, little one. Gale! Take Bruni to the palace." suddenly, a sudden gush of wind took the creature away from them and Elsa laughed. He felt happiness in her, not the one sadness she has just minutes before.

"So those are the other spirits, I presume?" Jack said and Elsa sat on the horse as she held the water reins.

"Yes, Bruni as the fire spirit and Gale, the wind spirit. Gale is all around the world, you know," Elsa replied and Jack laughed.

"I didn't know wind has a name, I always call him Wind whenever I go."

Elsa chuckled, "His name was Gale ever since. So, Jack, let's go?"

Jack looked at her and the water horse. He has an idea in mind. Maybe this could ease Elsa's isolation and could make her more happy, more free. He held his staff as he floats and offered his hand once again.

"Let's fly, I want you to see the world above Elsa, and believe me, it's fun above. Gale is also with us, he's been my friend ever since I became a spirit."

Elsa looked at his hand, and to the water spirit below her. The water horse let out a huff and sensed the wonder in Elsa's heart and curiousity, so the horse let her down to the ground and looked at them before disappearing into the waters. Elsa was surprised, it was always her and Nokk in every adventure when Anna was still alive but now, she was completely alone with a certain Winter Spirit and somehow she felt ease with him.

"Gale," the wind came and suddenly made her float as she held Jack's hand. The Winter Spirit smiled as he felt Gale around them both and he felt happiness to finally know his long time friend.

"So you're name is Gale! Nice to meet you buddy!" Jack said into the air spirit and Elsa laughed. Both of them floated into the sky as Elsa held Jack's hand when suddenly, Jack spoke.

"Take us to a whole new world, Gale." and it was Elsa's happy loud screams that resonated the once peaceful hidden island, as they soared above the clouds.


	3. Three

_A/N YEYYYYY FINALLY!! It's Elsa's point of view lol, I'm excited to let you guys know what she felt and yes, hope you like this chapter!!! ~__(*︶*)_

_Thank you for giving some reviews and comments! I really appreciate it and hope to hear more of reviews soon!!! _

**-**

CHAPTER THREE

**ELSA**

The night sky filled with the hues of blues from the Moon's white light that highlighted the sky's glitters of stars above, as the Winter Spirits both soared above the clouds in a moderate pace enough for her to marvel the white fluffy clouds, as Gale in the spirit's personification of the North Wind flew them into the horizon, to the place Jack instructed where they would go.

Elsa remembered everything, the memories she had 3 centuries before and how happy she was when she was with Anna and her adventures with her. She's with her when her kids grew up, and until she died with a happy smile on her face in contentment. When Anna was gone and her husband Kristoff, she watched how the kingdom soar but the loneliness and solitude did make her go isolate herself again, in Ahtohallan where she could still go adventures with Nokk and Gale until she finally stopped and just lived at the island alone without any contact while still occasionally talking to Mother Earth and going back and forth in her Ice Palace.

But, soaring above the clouds with a certain Winter Spirit that somehow, for the first time, made her heart beat the moment she saw his face, she felt a strange feeling in her heart that she didn't felt for so many years.

Well, she was once a _princess_. A princess who dreamnt to meet her certain prince charming one day but well, Anna took those fantasies more seriously and really, really did go _wrong_.

For starters, the winter spirit was handsome, totally handsome to be in fact. Old princes could not compare to how beautiful he was in his cloak and his physical form. His piercing blue eyes startled her when they locked their gazes for the first time and she saw the same reflection of years of isolation in his eyes. Yet... it felt strange. His smile and voice always comes to her head, like some music notes that made her think about some tunes she heard before. Maybe hundreds of years of no contact of any human being made her think like this but he was...

_Majestic_. He looked strikingly every inch a Winter Prince she dreamed of when she was younger. Just a character made up on her mind and now he truly existed with the spirit persona of Jack Frost. She didn't even expect that he was like her, and a spirit too.

She felt her cheeks warming as thoughts of the winter spirit beside her, who is certainly closely holding her waist tight with her slender toned arms beneath his silk black shirt, interrupted her mind. She must not think of anything like that again, it just made her more...

"Elsa, look." Jack's voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked at the scenery he pointed at when she realized they stopped at somewhere. Her feet felt the coldness of the metal as they stood there finally and Jack released his grip on her and stood beside her. They are in the top of a tower, and it seems like they finally stood up above the bustling city with colorful lights that made Elsa marvel how these lights even exist like sparkles below the tower.

"What place is this? Is this..."

"Paris, France. We're on the top of the Eiffel Tower and you can see the people below." he replied she looked everywhere. Her blue cerulean eyes shined as she saw the marvelous sight in the darkness of the night, the moon shining above them giving the atmosphere some glow and vibrance. Yellows, greens, blues and oranges saturated the city with it's dominant hues and she literally wondered how things changed ever since.

This is a new world, and a new world means something.

She also knew France was a powerful kingdom before but now... it turns out this way. Nothing like could she never dreamed of. City lights twinkling below as thousands of buildings and houses scattered around the city. She felt the love of the people below and it make her heart beat. Paris... this city.

"Called as the City of Love, yeah right, you could see the couples below kissing or cuddling in the park. Cupid's favorite place of matchmaking." Jack casually said beside her, his arms folding in his broad chest as she looked at him, her eyes widening for a second before averting her gaze to the city, her cheeks flushed for some seconds.

Finally letting out a breath, somehow, why does this certain Winter Spirit brought her here to see this city that is known for the city of love? And right now, her heart was totally beating in her chest, and she felt somehow human.

This short encounter can maybe change her drastically, well somehow... make her more human than a spirit.

"We'll go to see the other places, shall we?" Jack held his hand towards her and Elsa stiffened, before turning towards him and reluctantly put her in his. Finally removing all the thoughts that formed in her head, she looks up at the sky as she saw the Moon shining above them. She sensed its power, and it felt like it was looking at them both, together in this place and she smiled.

The next stop was in South Korea, though she marveled how tall the buildings and flashy the billboards are, she could even fathom how many people are all over the city. Next was in Tokyo, Japan and it seems like she was in the future. Well, it's technically in the future.

These places in Asia was new to her. She know when she was a Queen that Asia existed, but not this way how people are swarming all over the places and she felt the time around her ticking quickly. The next one was Australia, then Africa, India then the US.

They finally stopped at a neighborhood where she felt exhaustion finally taking its toll on her. What's Jack was taking her was a small town, located in Pennsylvania as she saw the name in the town's middle park. Burgess, this place was called.

She followed him into a house and then someone just came out of the door, and noticed him with his face surprised with happiness.

"Jack! It's been so long- oh, you..." the boy looked at Jack from head to toe and gasped. The winter spirit just laughed at him and walked towards the boy to hug him and finally held the boy's left shoulder with a grin.

"I've grown physically Jamie, and you're a teenager now!" Jamie flustered and Jack moved away, while the boy looked at his figure with his brown eyes, still surprised.

"I mean... you're certainly looked older than me before but you look more older right now, like a grown adult or something..." Jamie paused and let out a toothy grin. "But anyways, nice to meet you again Jack! What brings you here?"

Jack moved away from him and looked at Elsa. Jamie took a little time to process what's happening until he remembered the happenings 7 years ago when he met all the guardians and the incident which changed Jack's life and all the other guardians.

"Another spirit! Is it Bunny this time? Or Toothiana? Are you finally with her already?" Jamie excitedly said and Jack just shaked his head in disapproval and smiled.

"No, it's..." Elsa sensed that passerbys are now looking at Jamie weirdly and the boy let out a sigh, and muttered something in his breath.

_So they_ _can't_ _see me_, Elsa thought as she felt something tugging at her heart. It was sadness. Jack noticed it, and averted his gaze from her and looked at the people who passed at them.

"We'll go to your room, shall we Jamie?" Jack said at him and Jamie eventually nodded at him, while curiously looking at Jack's side where he knows someone was there. Elsa held his arm, as Jamie came inside to go to his room in the 4th floor in the now big building of the neighborhood.

He looked at her and smiled a little bit. His eyes looking at her with a sparkle, and it somehow sparked relief in her heart.

Jack's next words made her smile at him, her eyes looked at him with bliss.

"He will be your first believer Elsa, same as I am."

He moved towards her and he offered his hand once again, and she took it and flew in Jamie's room when he opened the windows. They both came in as they are greeted once again by Jamie's toothy grin.

"So, there is someone you want to meet me." the boy said excitedly and sat on the edge of his bed. Elsa noticed a lot of new things she haven't saw before, like the thing shining on the table on the side of his bed, and currently vibrating with some tunes playing.

Jamie noticed it, quickly took it and pressed something and before talking like he's communicating with someone.

_Oh, maybe communication has changed too._

"Okay mom, I'll be going there soon. Oh wait, wait I'm talking to Jack right now." the boy said sheepishly, as he took some glances at Jack.

The winter spirit laughed a little at Jamie.

"Your mom might find you weird again, buddy." he commented and Jamie finally put the thing back on the table after saying 'bye'. Elsa looked at Jack curiously and as if he knew her thoughts, he said in a whisper as she noticed the boy took it again and pressed the thing with his fingers.

"It's a cellphone, Elsa." Jack took the time to talk to her, noticing the boy still distracted.

"What's a cellphone?" she replied and Jack gave a teasing smile at her. "Oh my, it's a thing that is used to communicate more faster, milady."

Elsa flustered a little at Jack's words but she looked back at the thing in Jamie's hands, which is called a 'cellphone'. She expected that everything changed already, but new things for faster communication? Arendelle would be more powerful if she had that thing...

The boy finally heaved out a sigh and returned the celllphone back to the table before looking at Jack.

"So... who's the one you want to meet me?" Jamie looked at him curiously as Jack quickly grabbed her hand to stand beside him. Noticing the boy's curious glance at Jack's gestures, she was hoping that the boy could see her.

"Meet Elsa, she's a Winter Spirit and I want you to be her first believer, Jamie." Jack introduced her and felt shy, and looked at the floor as she fought back a smile. But she realized what's really happening, the things she discovered really somehow took a piece in her heart.

Letting her go away from her home which isolated her in the world, touring her into many new places she cannot even imagine that it existed and now he wanted someone to believe in her. No one did that for centuries that she disappeared in the world and somehow still coping and grieving for her sister's old-aged death, and how the people she used to know disappeared. Somehow, Jack did somehow introduced her into a new world in just a day. And now, she will be seen by someone. A human, a person.

She felt excited yet afraid at the same time. What if the tales about her as a myth could be strange and will frighten up the kid? What will happen if she will grow fond of the kid as Jack does and see him disappear in the future? She's not ready to see someone die again, but here she was.

Jamie's eyes grew in excitement, and Elsa froze, waiting on his response. Yet, the boy looked at him, his brown eyes glimmering with curiousity.

"A-A winter spirit? Someone like you Jack? And she... a woman?" the boy said, and Jack nodded at him.

"Yes, she's a woman Jamie. Remember what you have read in a book when you're a kid? The Snow Queen, a myth in Norway, it's her." Jack looks at Elsa briefly, and turned to look at the boy again. "And I just realized it now that the woman I thought to be just a fantasy of some sort, and just like me could ever exist. Well, here she is."

And when Elsa locked eyes with Jamie, his eyes widened and finally pointed at her. She felt something, and she felt a tear fell from her eye as she held Jack's hand tighter than she ever did before. The boy's eyes smiled with happiness, and looked at her.

"Elsa... you're... you're the Snow Queen."


	4. Four

_A/N Sorry for the late update!! Belated merry christmas!! And yes, here is an update! Hope you guys like this hehehhe_

**-**

CHAPTER FOUR

**JACK FROST**

After hours of talking with Jamie, they both waved their goodbyes and soared again above the clouds full of happiness. The kid in fact, liked them both and his fondness with Jack grew more and he truly believed in him, so does for Elsa.

It was many years ago, a hundred years ago in fact, that he heard about another spirit of winter because of Mother Earth. But he paid no mind for it, for he was still roaming around the world and now, he regrets that he didn't meet her before. When Jamie was still a kid, he has once read him about the certain myth of the Ice Queen or the Snow Queen of Norway, and the kid was fascinated with it. Jack was skeptical of the existence of the spirit, since he didn't see her roaming around the world like him so he didn't care to find her and hoped for her to exist.

But here she was. Beside him, with her gorgeous cerulean baby blue eyes and her vibrant smile. He didn't even expect too that she was this _beautiful_, and with his change of physique, she looks younger than him for a year or two.

Jack couldn't help to hold back a smile as he remembered Elsa's smiles and laughter as they talked with Jamie. For him, she needs someone to talk to because before, she was as invisible as he was and Jamie being an enthusiastic kid till now, helped him to get Elsa more happier as she faced the new world they are living in.

Elsa told the wind to go to somewhere, and now its getting more colder as they passed some mountains and when the wind slowed down its pace, Jack saw a large blue crystalline building or in fact, a shining blue castle at the top of the mountain. It was now deep in the night as he figured out their location. It was on Norway, and in these mountains, these Northern Mountains are more nearer in the hidden island of Ahtohallan where they came from and the Enchanted Forest where once the natives lived. They stood infront of a long staircase that comnects the other mountain where the castle was situated, as Elsa turned towards him.

"This is my other home... I guess." Elsa gave a smile, and ushered him to go first with her hand.

"How come I didn't see this when I first came to Ahtohallan long ago?" he questioned her and she looked at the castle, shining at the Moon's light and presence. It shined more like a crystal, and since its still Autumn, there are little snow around the area.

"I told Mother Nature to keep the castle hidden to human eyes, though, those who believe in me long ago through some myths shared by the Arendelle and Northuldra people see it sometimes and ended up uhm," she paused and somehow started walking in the staircase so Jack followed her. Surprisingly, the structure was still pretty strong as he believed this was made 300 years ago when Elsa was in fact, a human. Frost eventually showed on the ice railings when Jack touched it. His power was more powerful now that everything he touches turns to frost or ice by instant. But the ice crytalline bridge showed no resistance to it, and the frost disappeared, seeping through the crystalline ice.

"They ended up... dying." Elsa stopped in her tracks as his eyes widened in shock. Dying? Why would humans die in here? And why would someone die at this place? Surely the harsh winters when they go here hiking without any safety measures or probably because of the low temperature of the area can kill them, but in this area?

Even though these mountains are not that freezing like the Himalayas or in Russia, it seems like he probably froze people to death here too, if that's the case.

That's why... She was _scared_, to make contact with humans. Well...

Elsa continued walking on the stairs, and continued, "Somehow everytime I go back here before, I always see someone down below or some things left at the other side of the mountain. Maybe they are frightened or freezed because of the harsh winter up here... but," she paused in her tracks as he saw her gazing below the frozen cliff down below. He cannot even imagine how people can die off this bridge- by freezing, in fact.

"It's always... bothered me to see someone who died. It's been years since I got here back so, I don't know what happened." Elsa continued and silence enveloped them as they continued to walk on the bridge. They finally arrived infront of the large crystalline doors of the palace, seemingly so grandeur in size and she turned to him, a sad apologetic smile plastered in her delicate face.

"Sorry to bring that up. I just kinda remembered one of the reasons why I don't want to have contact with humans anymore. They'll just fear me if they saw me in the palace with them dying."

A sudden figure came into his head as he remembered what North had said to him at the workshop. "Fear... I heard someone always bothered you when you're still a human Elsa, maybe..." he trailed off, as she turns around and opened the door. She held the handle for a second and replied. "We will talk inside."

Elsa opened the large doors and it revealed a smiling talking snowman and a hundred of cute little snowmen behind, black eyes gaping at them in wonder, or... specifically at him.

His negative thoughts suddenly disappeared as the large snowman beamed him a smile and to Elsa too.

The snowman... smiled. Like somehow human. His features are so bright and full of life. His wooden twig like hands and cartoon like eyes even blink and move, also his smile was so vibrant. He cannot believe to see a snowman... with human like features except its physical form.

"Elsa! Welcome back, it's been years! We missed you so much! And who's that guy?" the snowman said and Jack literally has his eyes widened in shock.

A talking snowman? A living talking snowman? But how? Never in his wildest dreams he can see a snowman that could talk. Maybe Elsa's powers are really strong... or maybe the snowman was made many years ago?

Elsa chuckled and gave the snowman a tight hug, while he reciprocated happily. When she finally moved away from the hug, she stood and looked at him, with a bright smile on her face.

"Olaf, this is Jack Frost. He's uhm," Elsa paused and suddenly diverted her gaze from him. Jack gave a sheepish smile at the woman.

"A winter spirit, Guardian of Fun and I generally has a lot of names around the globe but yeah, it's Jack Frost." he finished off, and looked at the snowman infront of him.

The thought of Elsa being shy introducing him to one of her fellow friends somehow made him happy.

The snowman gave another bright smile as he started to jump up and down in happiness. The other little snowmen followed too, jumping happily like puppies at the back. He somehow want to touch those little snowmen, they seemed adorable for him.

"I knew you would certainly meet Jokul Frosti! It didn't took so long!" Olaf beamed, and that made him caught off guard. They know him? Well... he somehow knew many people has known about the myth but didn't believe in it. Children just know him as a Guardian of Fun but most adults know him as a bringer of winter and such other names. But it seems like Norway knew about another myth about him, too.

Elsa laughed a little, "Yeah, we just met today. We will just talk inside, shall we?"

"My pleasure! I prepared everything! Hope you liked it." the snowman said and finally came in. Jack was somehow amused of the snowman, and how bright and full of energy it has. It seems like the magic that the snowman radiates are like Elsa's but it seems her soul was in it too. Jack marveled how beautiful the structure inside. There are two staircases on both side, and a frozen fountain in the middle. It was huge, and there are large paintings on the walls. The palace looks bright and full of life, even though Elsa was not always here or even living here. Even the large ice chandelier at the ceiling is lighting up the place. It was full of magic.

"Wow," he gaped and Elsa looked at him, her cheeks flushed a little as she smiled.

"Well... I made this long ago. When I was still human," she said and walked to the stairs. She looked at the paintings on the wall and pointed a large portrait of a strawberry blonde haired woman, with a crown in her hair. Her eyes was like Elsa's, but it was green instead of cerulean blue. She was smiling at the portrait with the evidence of freckles in her cheeks, and her hair was in a crown braid and a low bun.

"This is my sister... Anna." her voiced dropped and he felt something tugged in his chest. He remembered his sister once again, as it played a big role in his life. Even though his memories are small that showed him some happy moments of his life when he found out 7 years ago, it still impacted a lot after a few years.

"I remembered... I accidentally froze her in my coronation day when I freezed Arendelle and when she saved the kingdom, the Northuldra people and also... me." Elsa said.

Hearing those words made him remember how his sister was like. It somehow struck him that they are alike when they are still humans. The difference was, she was a royal and he was a shepherd, a lowly commoner.

"She was brave, kind and she was bright as the morning sun. I always remember how she always cheer me up everytime I was sad or stressed when I was queen. But she's the most important person to me... even after she died of old age." Elsa continued, looking at the portrait with a sad smile on her face.

He noticed that she didn't cry, but she was holding her tears back. This woman was strong, after 300 of isolation and no contact, she was so strong to remember all of her painful memories even though it was all happy.

She gazed at the other portraits, as he saw a rather bulky man, with blond hair and his kind smile with a raindeer beside him. Elsa laughed a little.

"He was Kristoff, Anna's husband and his reindeer, Sven."

She showed the other portraits on the other side of the wall. It was her mother and father. Jack feels that she was holding back her tears when she talked about her parents and her memories with them. When they finally arrived at the second floor, what he saw was a normal room, with a large balcony on the front, and another large chandelier on the ceiling. He noticed a big snowman at the right side, sleeping comfortably. But he was somehow comfortable of this castle, even though-

But all of the sudden, the large snowman opened his eyes and looked at Jack angrily.

_What the hell..._

"Marshmallow no!"


	5. Five

_A/N Late update again!! I'm adding a new character lollll yes, and btw, HAPPY NEW YEEAAAAR!!! Hope you like this chapter :)))_

**-**

CHAPTER FIVE

**ELSA**

Elsa walked into the balcony of her castle as she heaved out a sigh. She didn't even expect this to happen to a certain Winter Spirit that she just met after centuries of isolation— well, what a warm welcome to her abode, it was.

Hours has has passed and still no sign of Jack Frost waking up after being attacked or specifically hauled by Marshmallow with his angry red eyes and its abrupt charge that made the spirit weaken his body all of the sudden. After a poweful charge even its just one, the poor Winter Spirit collapsed on the floor unconsciously. She did angrily ordered Marshmallow to go out of the castle, and the large snowman sadly came out, like a kid being lashed out by its mother. Surely it was not truly the snowman's fault as he was just being overprotective with her but knowing Jack became unconscious for hours made her concerned for him, like, a lot.

But the winter spirit was powerful and could dodge any attacks such as the large snowman with his power of ice. Why did he became unconscious all of the sudden? Elsa has been searching many books in her shelf in how to cure whatever happened to the spirit but there is no avail.

It was now dawn and the faint light of the sun started to go up in the now reddish and ocean blue colors in the horizon as the yellowish tints starting to light up the sky and the stars starting to disappear. She stared at the scene infront of her. It was new for her, and these magnificent soon to be sunrise view for her was astonishing to watch, it's even beautiful, otherworldly, even. She watched the changing of the sky and the small shape of the moon, smaller than it was before, and smiled at it. Its power always comfort her, and she trusts the Moon more than the Mother Nature itself. Though Mother Nature was always been here for her, there we're tough times she wishes that she could be a human again, not a spirit she intends to be. But, the Moon always provided her with warmth and love. Mother Nature always remind her that she has the responsibility of a bridge. The bridge of humankind and spirits.

The sun soon showed up, it's immense light and soft heat tickles her skin as she laughed of how the sun always give its light and reminded everything that its a new day, a new beginning, a new life. Given the view of the sunrise infront of her, she was dazed by the mixture of colors in the sky appeared in somewhat a gradient of dark blue to blue into the colors of red, yellow and orange. It was somehow was making her cry, of how the world was became to be and what she was right now.

She can finally tell the words '_yesterday_' that makes her remember of the past. It is clear that it was a new world, a new world that she needs to set foot in and Jack Frost made her do it.

"Yesterday... I saw a lot of things I never thought I could see..." she muttered. The word 'yesterday' sounded rightfully in her lips.

As the sun started to rose up, she turned back to the man in the large room, currently unconscious in her bed. It was a bed made of ice, and the pillows and its blankets are snow that she made softly as feathers. The bed was soft, and very much like a real bed of cotton and mattress.

She walked towards the bed, and looked at the person lying in the soft comfort of her creation. She smiled a little bit, and pulled the chair on the table at the top of the bed to put beside it. She sat, and looked at his face.

His messy white silver hair framed around his forehead as his long black lashes let his pale skin prominent around his eyes. His sculpted like nose added a nice touch and his pale but light pink lips are visibly made to finish his look. He was really handsome to look at, and wait until she saw his beautiful blue ocean like eyes that screams winter. If she can remember briefly the details she saw in his eyes, it was the snowflakes embedded in his silver irises.

She smiled remembering everything they did yesterday. The wind bringing them in every places, meeting Jamie, and of course, when they met for the first time. As if she was born again into another world.

She felt his cheeks warming as the thought of him holding her close, in his toned arms as her hands held his waist. His scent like fresh pine and the aura that surrounds him screams powerful.

Her thoughts disappeared when suddenly the doors opened revealing Olaf and a stranger, wearing it seems to be Santa's red clothes and his arms has a words inked on his skin, 'naughty' and 'nice' on both sides. He was looking at her with a slight smile and Olaf excitedly came out after a playful gaze at the big man. Whoever he was, maybe he was a comrade of Jack as he can see her. She was still wary, though.

"Elsa, child, you've grown! Sorry for putting Jack asleep, though Sandy made himself hidden the moment your snowman hauled himself... Ah! A nice castle this was!" the voice of the large man boomed throughout the castle as she stepped backwards. The man though, gave a large smile on her.

"Well let me introduce myself, I'm North and otherwise called as Santa Claus. I'm here to bring Jack home and-"

"Santa Claus? As in Santa?" she beamed, her eyes widened in childlike wonder as she stared at the large man. All of her childhood was spent writing letters to him as he gave her gifts until she finally grew up. When her parents died, she finally stopped believing in him, because she knows maybe he doesn't exist.

But the man himself walked towards her and easily gave her a bear hug.

"Child! It's been a while!" North said and she laughed. "It's you... You're really real..." she replied, still processing the thought that he was real all along.

"Yes lad, I'm real and this Jack here too. Did you enjoyed his time with him?" the large man moved away from her and walked towards the bed where Jack was sleeping. He easily held him as he brought the winter spirit in his arms, while she curiously looked at him.

"Yes, I did. But where are you going bring him?" Elsa said, and North just gave her a pat in the shoulder and smiled.

"He will come back later. There is something we should discuss at the moment dear."

He walked to the balcony as he held Jack in his large hands. He turned around and gave out another grin, a teasing grin, in fact.

"This is my advance chirstmas gift for you Elsa, Merry Christmas!" and then all of the sudden, a large portal appeared and they are both gone.

She stared at the balcony where North disappeared. A christmas gift? What could this meeting possibly be?

Is meeting Jack Frost her christmas gift? Like it's been centuries since she contacted anything or any other spirits, except for Mother Nature's own kind. She didn't saw anything that could be a sign of Jack Frost existing.

Her cheeks reddened again, maybe its fate or just she just met someone like her. A spirit of winter like herself, and-

The doors to the large room opened revealing Olaf with a large smile and a tray of mug and biscuits. He was eating the biscuit while looking at Elsa expectantly. She got snapped out of her daze and looked at Olaf.

"Els! Santa gave me the best biscuits in the world!" the snowman said adoringly, like a child having his first gift on the morning of Christmas. Elsa chuckled, and brought one biscuit to her lips.

It was amazing, indeed.

-

**JACK FROST**

The winter spirit woke up, his head hurts like constant banging from both sides. He sat up on the bed groggily, holding his head and the sheets for support. He opened his eyes, revealing his room in the North Pole. Realizing he was not in Elsa's palace anymore, he stood up abruptly and fell right away on the floor with a loud thud.

"Fuck," a curse escaped from his lips as he tried to stood up, holding the bed for support when the door opened suddenly. He felt dizzy and in pain, when a pair of arms put him back to the bed again.

"Oh Jack, there are some things we need to tell you."

He heard North's voice like it was yesterday he told him to go to Elsa and meet her. His eyes narrowed at him, his head now turning back to normal that he could think again of the past events.

He was on the door of Elsa's room when a large snowman attacked him and all of the sudden, it was all black.

"North, okay, I don't understand why I'm here and I need to go back to Elsa right now-"

"Oh lad, you must be really making her happy since you wanted to go back there. Well, Manny wants you to meet someone, important." North's voice sounded serious so he stopped talking. If the one he's meeting is important, why the hell did he even meet Elsa?

She's important too.

The large man sat on his bed, and looked at him with a serious gaze in his eyes."You will be meeting your father, Jack. The Old Man Winter wants to meet you."

"He what?" it was his only reply after seconds of processing North's words. Not only he was meeting the personification of winter itself, but his father. His father, was winter itself and imagine how scary and cold he was.

He cannot believe the events happening in the past hours. It seems like rushed, and he cannot think of something right anymore.

North gave out a cough, "Manny said that he was ready to meet you. Something is happening Jack, the world is changing and there are fires everywhere. The glaciers are melting in South and North. Maybe he needs you." he looked at him with a sad look in his bright eyes.

He knows everything. How the world changed every year, and every month. He was the bringer of winter, and his job was to keep the winters on place. If the Old Man Winter wanted him to help, he must do it. But him as his father... how can he suddenly believe that the old man was his father? After so many centuries, he didn't even care for him. Maybe he gave him his power, or the Moon resurrected him because the Old Man saw his love for his sister. But maybe, before he was born, he was destined to be the bringer of winter itself.

Just like Elsa. She's a spirit before she was born.

North stood up, and looked at him. "You will go today, and after, go meet Elsa."


End file.
